Automotive horns are installed in almost all automobiles, trucks and other automotive vehicles. Automotive horns are intended for use as a warning device to provide warning to other drivers, bicyclists, pedestrians, bystanders, or animals of potential dangerous conditions in the vicinity of the automobile. For example, the horn may be used to warn pedestrians or persons in the path or vicinity of a moving vehicle of the presence or location of the vehicle.
In recent years, it has become increasingly apparent that automotive horns are commonly abused by drivers to show or vent frustration, or to express anger at actions by other drivers or bystanders that are perceived as discourteous. The abuse of the automotive horn by impatient or angry drivers is a common nuisance. Abuse of the automotive horn in this manner may be particularly prevalent in congested traffic conditions, such as in cities or heavily populated suburban areas where traffic is heavy. Nevertheless, abuse of automotive horns has become so common that it is of concern in a wide range of urban, suburban, or rural settings, for example in shopping malls, parking lots, and in the vicinity of sports arenas or recreation centers.
The abuse of automotive horns also raises a number of public safety issues. Abuse of automotive horns is associated with the increasing problem of "road rage," a condition caused by driver frustration. Under these circumstances, the abuse of the automotive horn may provoke a violent response by a nearby driver.
The abuse of automotive horns in the manner herein described is characterized by a length and repetition of horn use that is unnecessary when the horn is properly used, leads to annoyance to other drivers and non-drivers, and also increases the general level of "noise pollution".
Certain methods of modifying or controlling the use of the automotive horn are known in the prior art.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,212 to Cortinovis, describes an electronically controlled horn for motor vehicles which comprises a diaphragm and electromagnet of the type comprising a transducer, wherein the transducer senses the vibrations of the diaphragm and feeds a vibration-dependent electrical signal to a feedback circuit which controls the power supply to the electromagnet. The horn is characterized by a feedback circuit which includes an electronic power circuit controlled to process the electrical signal from the transducer in order to determine and generate the frequency and duty cycle for controlling the electronic power circuit under various environmental and electrical conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,477,405, to Jensen, describes an adjustable frequency horn for use in an automotive vehicle, which comprises the use of two generally spirally-shaped air passages which are complimentary in shape and have axes which are positioned generally parallel to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,707,716 to Goralnick, describes a multitone push button controlled electronic horn wherein the frequencies are determined by resistance and capacitance values, and the network is capable of operating at more than one repetition rate or frequency depending upon the condition of associated mechanical switching which connects the resistance or capacitance components into the network.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,576,684 to Langford, describes a device comprising a flexible potentiometer which can act as a horn actuator in an automobile horn control system.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,709,652 to Douglass, Jr., describes a pneumatic sweep generator for use as an audiosource in tests near vocal frequency ranges, wherein the volume of the horn may be controlled by air pressure and the tone of the horn is controlled by air velocity.
In addition, U.S. Pat. No. 5,481,243 to Lurie, describes a vehicle deceleration detection circuitry system, whereby the rear brake lights of an automotive vehicle may be controlled as a function of the deceleration of the vehicle. Lurie also contemplates an additional audible alert buzzer or horn which is activated to provide additional warning in the event of emergency braking.
However, none of the references herein described are directed to a solution to the particular problems caused by and associated with the abuse of the automotive horn.
Applicants have now discovered a device for addressing the particular problems associated with the abuse of the automotive horn. The invention is directed to controlling the use of the automotive horn as a function of the speed, motion, vibration or acceleration of the automotive vehicle.
It is an object of the invention to use methods and devices for disabling the automotive horn for a certain period of time, abating the volume or noise level of the horn, or modifying the tone or sound of the horn to a tone or sound considered less offensive, to combat the problems of abuse of the automotive horn.
It is a further object of the invention to use electronic methods for controlling the horn by connection to the speedometer, accelerometer or braking system of the vehicle.
It is a further object of the invention to use motion sensors, vibration sensors, or acceleration sensors to control the abuse of the automotive horn.
It is still a further object of the invention to use a reduction in volume or modification of sound of the horn and flashing lights or other warning signals as a substitute for the horn.